Thunderstorms
by MajselajseL
Summary: Izuna is terrified of the thunder racing outside, and Madara desperately try to take his mind off of it. MADAIZU. UCHIHACEST. FLUFF. LEMON.


Uchiha Madara was no older than six years old, when he began to realize that his three-year-old little brother might had a habit of crying whenever it thundered.

It occurred to him a few years later again, when the younger Uchiha at the age of seven, began screaming in fear and run around in the living room for safety when it suddenly started lightening outside of the house.

It was officially a fact, when Izuna suddenly out of nowhere at the age of twelve, broke the kiss he and Madara shared, and curled into a shaking ball in the nearest corner.

**XXX**

Madara sighed to himself yet again when feeling the younger Uchiha in his arms shake for the thirty-seventh time that hour.

"Shhh… Calm down. It's just thunder. It's not going to hurt you…" He soothed his brother once again, before stroking said person over in the head in order to comfort him further.

It didn't work though, not that it was a surprise; Izuna simply tightened his grip on his brother's black shirt and shuddered again when another lightening shined through the closed curtains in the living room

"… H-how much more…? When will it go away…?" He whispered in a barely inaudible voice after having titled his head back just enough for him to make eye contact with the older Uchiha.

"I don't, Izuna… You know I don't control the weather." Even though he couldn't see his face, Madara knew his brother frowned at his non-answer. "… But I guess soon. It began over an hour ago after all."

Izuna couldn't find his voice and therefore simply nodded in response, before burying his face his brother chest again.

**Forty**** minutes later; **

Madara titled his head back and closed his eyes in restlessness and fatigue, as he relaxed against the wall behind him. Neither of them had closed an eye all night and was at this point both drained from energy. Litterally.

"If you're tired, you should go to sleep." He mumbled in his little brother's ear, when he (Izuna) yawned for the hundredth time that hour.

"… I can't…"

"Try."

"… I can't… The thunder is too loud…"

Madara sighed yet again, before grabbing his brother around the waist and gather him in his arms bride-style. He then walked down the halls to Izuna's room and threw said person down on his (Izuna's) bed, and pulled the covers over him before he had the chance to protest.

"I bet it is difficult, but at least try. It might actually work." Izuna simply pouted. "What? Want me to stay with you? Will that work?" The younger Uchiha nodded. "All right… Scoot over."

The second he (Madara) was comfortable underneath the covers, Izuna moved across the bed to him and clung to him just as desperately as earlier. Madara sighed, but slung a strong arm around the younger Uchiha's slim waist nonetheless and pulled him closer.

**Twenty minutes later****; **

"Aniki?"

"Mmm…?"

"… Are you asleep?"

"… No…"

"… Yeah you are…! Please wake up! I'm scared…!"

"Why…? I'm still here after all…"

"… B-but something bad could happen before you wake up…!"

"… Ugh… _Fine_, I'll stay up too…"

"Thank you…"

**Fifteen minutes later; **

"Aniki?"

"Mmm?"

"… Do you ever think about the past?"

"… Why do you ask?"

"… I don't know… I think it's the moment that makes me all sentimental…"

"… Hn. (And to answer your question); No."

"… I do…"

"Hmm? Like what?"

"… Mom and dad…"

"Mmm... Makes sense."

"Yeah, I guess it does..."

It did make sense; their parents died in a car accident a night it thundered and the news about it were, of course, given to them the exact same night only a few hours later. That night did nothing but spread salt in the already bleeding wound. Ever since that night, Izuna always crawled into his big brother's bed or lap for comfort whenever it thundered no matter what time on the day it was.

Another round of thunder roared at that moment, which made him "jump" right into his big brother's arms again. A few seconds later, a giant lightening cleared up the night sky and turned everything white for a quick few seconds.

Madara suddenly realized that his shirt was becoming wet because of what he presumed was his brother's tears. Frowning at the possibly fact, he looked down at said brother who had been busy burying his face in his chest since the lightening flashed.

"Izuna...?"

No answer.

"Izuna, look at me."

Hesitation, and then a shake on his head.

"Izuna –" Madara began when feeling the frustration grow, but stopped when his body not even a second later started to shake, or more precisely; his brother's body did.

He was crying...

"H-hey…! Come on now; don't cry. Don't cry... It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay..."

To his surprise and misery though, his attempt at soothing the younger Uchiha didn't work at all this time; Izuna's amount of sobs and following hiccups simply increased instead of stopping.

"... I c-can't... It h-hurts too m-much...!"

Sighing out of frustration, the older Uchiha decided to try a different strategy; he pulled the younger Uchiha into a deep kiss.

"… A-_Aniki_!" Izuna cried the second they broke apart, while putting his hands on the older Uchiha's chest in order to prevent him from getting any closer. "... N-not now! I'm not… I'm really not in the mood…!"

Madara gave him a disapproving stare in return.

"… Maybe later, when it _doesn't_ thunder…"

His brother simply snorted in response, before lying back down on the bed and attempted to sleep. Izuna sighed, but quickly decided to follow the older Uchiha's example.

**Two hours later****; **

Madara woke up when the thunder roared for about the hundredth time that night.

"… Izuna?" He called drowsily, while searching blindly for his brother in dark. "Are you still awake…?"

"… Hn… I can't fall asleep…"

"… Did you try?"

"… Yes…"

"I guess it can't be helped then."

"… Uh?" Izuna "questioned", but the older Uchiha didn't give him a chance to find his voice; he jumped him out of nowhere and pushed him further into the mattress with himself on top. "… What -?"

"Just relax..." Madara whispered with half-lidded eyes, while preventing the younger Uchiha from protesting by putting a finger to his lips. "Big brother will make you forget about the noise."

Izuna's surprised expression slowly turned into a blush and he quickly melted beneath his brother's touch.

"… I'm not sure… that it'll work…" He mused quietly, when the older Uchiha brushed his lips against his. Clearing his throat, he (Izuna) sneaked his arms around his brother's neck and pulled said person closer. "… But… you're welcome to try."

Madara simply 'hummed' in agreement, before attacking his boyfriend's lips again and this time parting them enough to slip in his tongue, the younger Uchiha moaning happily in return.

He quickly attached his lips to the younger Uchiha's neck and began sucking down it to the collarbone, while slowly running a hand up the smooth stomach and pulling it off with a quick move. Izuna blushed and the more naked he and his brother got, the more it deepened.

He sighed contently as he was showed down onto the mattress by his brother, as he was kissed passionately on the lips again. Madara quickly broke the contact though and reached for a bottle on the nightstand.

Snapping it open, he squeezed a bit into his palm and coated his arching manhood, before squeezing the bottle again and this time turning his attention on his brother's entrance. Izuna blushed deeply as his brother parted his legs further and then began coating his opening with practiced fingers.

Knowing what was next, he took a deep breathe and grabbed the sheets in order to calm himself as much as possible.

Madara made eye contact with him and by that silently asked if he could do it. Given permission in form of a nod, he grabbed Izuna's hips and placed his cock against the entrance, before entering in one slow and smooth move.

Izuna clasped a hand over his mouth and tried to swallow the whimper that wanted to escape his lips the second he felt the pain of his muscles being "ripped" apart. But even though he tried to keep them back; grunts still escaped his lips when as Madara pushed himself inside until he was fully seethed in his warmth.

Both moaned as they kept still; Madara because of the tight pleasure and Izuna because of the pain.

"... You can move now." Izuna muttered after a few minutes.

"Are you sure?"

"Hn..."

Pleased, Madara reached forward and kissed the younger man on the forehead, and before starting to move his hips as slow and gentle as possible. Izuna immediately hitched and buried his hands deeply in seme's black locks.

"Kiss me..." He then begged breathlessly after a few long minutes, when the pain was almost gone. "_Please_."

Madara smiled smugly and grazed the inviting flesh with a thumb, before attacking them with a fierce passion, which resulted in the younger Uchiha groaning satisfied into his mouth. Madara smiled in return, and pulled the smaller body closer in attempt to thrust deeper.

Izuna sighed contently a few minutes later as his prostate was hit. The older Uchiha immediately smirked in victory and made sure to hit the spot dead on with each thrust.

"Mmm... A-Aniki... _Ngh_... M-more, please...! _Aniki_!"

The younger Uchiha's excitement sent shivers down Madara's spine and made him raise the speed for each sound that escaped the soft lips.

"Mmm... Izu..."

"... I'm... I'm c-com... _Aniki_...!"

Izuna moaned one last time as he arched his back and came onto their stomachs. Madara felt the wonderful feeling built as well and only managed to thrust a few more times before coming inside the younger Uchiha, groaning loudly.

Sighing in satisfaction, Madara forced himself enough off of his uke to lie down onto the bed beside him (Izuna) exhaustedly. Izuna yawned sleepily and took the opportunity to cuddle up to him.

"So?" Madara drawled after several peaceful minutes.

"So...?" The younger Uchiha repeated, while looking questionly up at him.

"Do you feel better?"

Izuna couldn't help smiling at the slightly boyish and childish interest that laced his brother's voice. But instead of just answering, he cuddled further up against the older Uchiha and nuzzled his neck with a cute smile, before humming softly as answer.

It was true; it really did take his mind off the thunder for a short while, but the peace was by then slowly disappearing again and his ass hurting as well. But as long as his brother was relieved (happy), he was happy too...

He immediately snapped out of his thoughts, when a strong hand suddenly began stroking him over the head. He sighed contently, enjoying the touch, and snuggled further into the sheets with the older Uchiha's attentive eyes on him.

"Are you really feeling better?"

"Mmm..."

"Are you sure? There's not something else we need to talk about?"

"Mmm..."

"Good."

"Mmm..." Izuna hummed yet again. He felt himself relaxing more and more for each stroke, and knew he was finally about to drift into dreamland. "Aniki?"

"Mmm?"

"... You aren't going to leave me, are you...?"

Madara opened his mouth to answer like he usually did; _"I'm surely not planning on it, but you never know what might happen. I could get hit by a bus tomorrow or drive of the road in a car, you never know."_ He closed his mouth again though before the words came out; the usual answer didn't exactly sooth the moment. 

Instead, he ruffled the younger Uchiha's hair and smiled;

"Of course not... Why would I ever do that?"

"... I don't know... I guess it's the thunder talking."

"Mmm... Could be a possibility; it has always had a weird effect on you."

"Yeah..." Izuna agreed quietly, before snuggling further into his brother's grasp. Comfortable, he looked up and made eye contact with his slightly surprised brother. "Read for me, Aniki. Please?"

"Read for you? At this time of the night?"

"Please? I'm too exhausted to do it on my own, but not tired enough to sleep..."

"... Fine..." Madara sighed, before reaching one of his hands out to grab the book on the nightstand on his side of the bed. The second he was comfortably again, Izuna grabbed the opportunity to snuggle up against him again and sighed contently, when his brother began reading up from the book and run a hand through his (Izuna's) thick hair in a soothing motion. "Feeling good?"

"Mmm..."

'_Maybe thunderstorms aren't always so bad...' _

**Not much to say –**** I just thought it was about time I wrote a small story with that paring ;P Hope you enjoyed reading it! ;) **

**Reviews are appreciated! ;) **


End file.
